


Draco Malfoy doing shit knows what

by DearLittleRobin



Series: Random AU's that I put Draco in (and some other shit) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Angst, Good Draco Malfoy, Hurt Draco Malfoy, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Multi, Unrequited Love, or maybe not idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-06-28 15:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19815580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearLittleRobin/pseuds/DearLittleRobin
Summary: This is basically a dumpster for all the random scenes i have stored in my brain. As the title suggests, they are like, all about Draco





	1. EXPLANATIONS

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THIS CHAPTER  
> this is where i'll explain everything

Ok so, some explanations about this whole thing:

\- Before each chapter, I'll put a brief explanation of the context behind it all and potential trigger warnings. 

\- Tags will be updated as I post the chapters.

\- Canon rules do not apply. Please be prepared to read me making shit up.

\- This will be very fucking random. 

\- Things may not make much sense 

\- I may transform some of these stories into actual works with and actual coherent plot and shit 

\- If you want to see me try to write your random ideas please leave a comment on this chapter! I can't say it will be good or that I'll ever write it, but hey, I can try. And!! If you want to develop any of the random ideas I have here please feel free to do so.


	2. Draco is a good brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About this AU:  
> It's a high school setting, no magic. Scorpius is Draco's little brother and Albus is Harry's little brother.  
> Harry and Draco are 17.  
> Scorp and Albus are 12.

The last thing Harry imagined seeing when he opened the door was Draco Malfoy with blood on his face and a teary Scorpius right by his side. The shock of the situation was enough to make Harry stop for a moment, frozen in place, eyes fixed on the red stains so vivid on Draco's almost white hair.

"Potter" Draco started and he sounded as composed as he did any other day, but his eyes wouldn't fool. He was desperate, that was certain. " Scorpius and I have ran into a bit of an...inconvenience, per say. Would it be alright if Scorpius stayed the night with you and Albus?"

As if summoned by the mention of his name, Albus was quick to appear behind Harry's legs.

"Scorpius is here?!" He asked cheerfully. However, his bright smile soon vanished as his eyes fell on his friend's tear stained cheeks and Draco's blood stained hair. "What the- Scorp, what happened? Are you alright?" The young Potter asked, voice so gentle and full od concern. 

Scorpius just shook his head and hugged Draco a bit tighter. 

"Well?" Draco pressed. Harry just blinked. Draco sighed. "For the love of- Potter, can Scorpius stay the night or not?" 

"Of course he can!" Albus was soon to shout, turning to his brother with demanding eyes. "Right, Harry?" 

"...Yeah" Harry finally breathed out, eyes still fixed on the blood on Draco's face. He blinked again, trying to come back to reality "Yeah, of course" he said more strongly " Come on in, you two" 

Draco gladly stepped inside with Scorpius at his hip. Albus watched his friend with concern. 

" Hey" Draco called gently, crouching a bit so he could get on Scorpius' level. " It's all fine now, ok? You'll spend some time with your friend, isn't that exciting?" 

"You are hurt" Scorpius mumbled, raising his sweater covered hand to wipe his eyes.

"I know" Draco sighed " It'll be fine though. Promise it will." 

Scorpius didn't seem convinced. Draco sighed once more.

"Look, remember when we went skiing and you broke your arm?" Scorpius nodded. " Remember how scary it was? It hurt and it was scary, but things were ok in the end, weren't they?" Scorpius nodded again. "See? That's just it." 

Draco tried for a smile. It was a bit unsettling because of the blood but the young Malfoy didn't seem to mind. Scorpius wrapped his arms around his big brother's neck and sniffed. Draco hugged him back instantaneously. 

Harry watched the exchange uncomfortably, feeling he was most definitely intruding a very personal conversation.

"Now hey, go be with your friend" Draco dried one of Scorpius tears with his thumb " You don't have to play if you are not feeling up to it. You can just sit and watch a movie, how about it? You wanted to see the new Stat Wars, right?"  
Scorpius have a weak nod. Albus lit up.

"I have it on DVD!" He exclaimed happily " We can even watch the bonus stuff! Come on, I'll ask Harry for popcorn" 

"Go on" Dracoo encouraged.

Scorpius showed a small smile and took Albus outstretched hand. The small Potter guided his friend to the TV room, babbling about jedi swords and the like. Draco smiled at the scene and got up from his crouched position. Once he looked up, he met Harry Potter's awaiting eyes.

"Soooooo..." Potter began " Do you care to explain what's going on?"

"I don't see how that's your business" Draco responded easily, ready to go out the door.  
Harry rolled his eyes and moved to block the exit.

"Yeah, well, the moment you walked in with your clearly disturbed brother and fricking blood on your face it became my business. Now, care to explain?" 

It was weird to see Draco Malfoy like that, bloody and ready to run. It was so different from the blond boy's usual front. Harry, as much as it surprised him, did not enjoy the change.

"We can discuss it over a cup of tea?" Harry tried. "I've got water boiling already anyway. And like, let me get somthing for, you know" Harry pointed at Draco's face.

Draco looked ready to deny, but then, hearing the whistle of the kettle, he seemed to rethink the action. With a tired sighed, Draco nodded.

"Lead the way" He told Harry. 

They sat at the small kitchen table, facing each other with steaming cups of tea in front of them. Draco had a bloody towel next to his. 

"If any word of this gets out, I'll bloody murder you, do you understand?" Draco began. 

It sounded like a real threat, but, just like they did minutes before, Draco's eyes betrayed him. Draco Malfoy could try his best to sound all bad and dangerous, his eyes did not lie: he was terrified.

"Sure, mate" Harry agreed. 

"Good" Draco breathed out. "Fuck" He mumbled, staring at his cup for a second before turning his gaze to Harry's green eyes. " As you must be aware, my mother died two years ago"

Harry nodded. Yes, he was aware. He remembered the moment quite clearly, when Argos Filch, always so angry and broody, came to class and called out for Draco Malfoy with the gentlest voice anyone had ever heard him using. Draco excused himself from class on a Tuesday morning and by Wednesday everyone already knew why. 

It took a week for the Malfoys to reappear on school grounds. Another week for Scorpius to go back to eating lunch with Albus. Harry remembered his little brother telling him Scorpios now are with Draco and his friends.

"I wanted to be mad, but I really can't" Albus had said " I don't remember mother much, by it still hurts. So I understand."

Hearing about his mother's passing was the first time Harry felt sympathy for Draco. Harry knew what it was like to lose a parent. If Sirius and Remus hadn't been there, Harry knew he would not be the somewhat stable teenager he was. Of course, Draco still had Lucius, but it was clear to anyone that the man was not the emotional support type.

"After mother's death" Draco continued "Father became a bit...unstable"

It was even clearer now. 

Harry's eyes widened. Red flags.

"Don't you dare say a word" Draco cut him off before he could even open his mouth. Harry obeyed, even though it went against every bone in his body. Draco sighed. "It's not always this bad, stop it with your hero complex. He just gets triggered sometimes and then it's just a matter of time before he gets stable again." Draco sounded so tired "It's always better to take Scorp out of the line of fire, however. That's why we're here." He sipped his tea. "There. Explained." A sigh. "You can speak now"

"Where are you staying the night?" Harry asked like a reflex. 

"I'll go back to the house" Draco answered easily. "I need to make sure Father does not do anything stupid" 

" Malfoy, are you even listening to yourself?" Harry asked almost angrily. "You came here bleeding, need I remind you. Going back now does not seem like an intelligent option. Actually, you shouldn't go back at all. Neither of you."

"I have things under control, thank you very much" Draco sounded offended.

"Oh I can see that" Harry eyed the bloody towel ironically.

"You know what? I don't need to discuss this with you." Draco got up. "Call me if Scorpios needs me." 

Before Harry could do anything, Draco left, tea forgotten on the table. 


	3. Draco is a pirate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pirate Au! Probably a part 1 of many, i'm not sure   
> Their world is still a bit magical, but not the way it is in canon. Harry, Ron and Draco are all 18 in this.

“I just don’t understand why keep him here” Ron Weasley said for what seemed to be the millionth time. In any other occasion, Harry would have been fed up with his friend as soon as he repeated himself thrice. On that day, however, he had every reason to encourage Ron to keep on speaking. “Less than two weeks ago he was still on board of The Horcrux. Not only that, but we’ve had a lot of less than peaceful encounters with him over the years. Remember when I almost got my head shot off? Yeah, that was him!”

“Mr. Weasley” Captain Albus Dumbledore began with tired eyes for what, too, seemed like the millionth time. “Although I do understand the nature of your concern, I must ask you to trust my decision regarding Mr. Malfoy’s permanence on my ship”

Draco Malfoy, the subject of their discussion, sat on the corner of the room, tied up and seemingly not paying attention to whatever the other room occupants were saying. His face had a big scar, going from the bottom of his eyes to his chin, one that wasn’t there on the last time The Phoenix and The Horcrux battled each other. His clothes covered the rest of his body well, but one open button showed angry red spots on the boy’s chest. If Malfoy had been anyone else, Harry would have pitted the bloke: those injuries seemed at the very least, painful. It was Malfoy, though, and Malfoy deserved all the pain that came his way.

“Are you listening to yourself, sir?” Harry entered the argument. “This is the same bloke who tried to kill you back at Hogwarts isle, the same one who shot Katie Bell and almost took her life! He works for Riddle and Riddle only!”

At that, Draco let out a small laugh and all eyes turned to him.

“What in the bloody hell is so funny, Malfoy?” Ron asked with a sneer.

“You are even more clueless than I first imagined” Malfoy answered. His voice was rough, and he coughed once before continuing. “You know nothing of who I work for”

“The tattoo on your arm tells me a different story, Malfoy” Harry spit back.

“Oh, that thing?” Draco looked to his left arm, tied tightly on his back. “The design is quite cool, isn’t it? I’ve always asked myself about who has drawn it. Tom has not a drop of artistic blood on his system, unless of course he wants to get creative with his punishments.” Draco turned his face back to them. “He wanted to take my eye too, but I didn’t let him. He still got quite a few hits, he and that crazy bitch he calls his wife. He did just enough to hurt me, but careful not kill me. You know why?” Draco didn’t wait for them to try to answer. “Because I stole his map and then I burned it” Draco smiled. “He was stupid enough not to decorate it entirely and not too let anyone too close. He relied on it too much and it’ll be his downfall”

“What the fuck are you on about?” Ron asked, confused.

“Has the old man not told you what this trip is about?” Malfoy turned to Dumbledore. The old man held the boy’s gaze, face impartial.

“We’re here to save the land of Hogwarts” Harry answered. “Save it from your kind”

“Oh, dear, that’s what you’ve told them?” Draco’s laugh was near hysterical. “Oh, I cannot believe what I hear! I thought you were an honest man, Captain sir.” He turned to Ron and Harry, taking pleasure on their confused faces. “Hogwarts is destined to destruction with or without dear Tom taking part in it, I assure you. Have you not heard the prophecy?”

“What is talking about, captain?” Ron asked Dumbledore. Draco smiled as he heard it.

“My oh my” Malfoy mocked. “It seems you really are not as morally high as you like to pretend, old man.”

“You have no right to speak to him like that!” Harry yelled, sword ready on his hand.

He would have attacked, cut the smirk out of Malfoy’s face, if Dumbledore had not rested his hand on his shoulder.

“Put your weapon away, Mr. Potter, there’s no need for it.” He said calmly. “As much as I don’t like to admit, Mr, Malfoy does have a point since I have not been completely honest with you or the rest of the crew.”

“Sir?” Ron questioned.

“This will be good” Malfoy commented, turning his body to look at them better. Harry and Ron ignored him.

“What do you mean, Captain?” Harry asked.

Dumbledore took a deep breath and motioned for the boys to sit at the table. The man sat down as well and put his hands on the table.

“Three years ago, a sea seer visited the Hogwarts’ lords in one of our annual meetings.” He began “She said she had urgent news about our land’s fate and she kept her promise”

“In seven years, the sea will rise, and the land of Hogwarts will see its demise.” Draco recited cheerfully. “From the depths, a creature of no owner will emerge. To cause destruction and death its only urge. Controlled by the sea’s only artefact, the Blue Stone is the only thing that will stop its wrath. To find the power and the glory you need to follow the story.” Draco smiled. “The story turned out to be that really old book form the city’s library.” He told them, smiling. “The only copy of _The Adventures of the Four Founders_. Quite the title, eh? It’s almost silly.” He chuckled. “Anyway, there was a map in there, and Tom found it first, didn’t he, Dumbledore?”

“Shut up for a second, Malfoy!” Ron snapped. He turned to Dumbledore. “What he’s saying is true? Hogwarts will be attacked by a sea monster or whatever?” 

“I’m afraid it is, Mr. Weasley.” Dumbledore confirmed.

“Then why not say that?” Harry asked, unable to keep the anger out of his voice. “Why tell us Riddle was the problem?”

“Because he is” Draco was the one who answered and, for the first time on that day, he sounded serious. “Tom focused too hard on the wrong parts of the prophecy. He wants the stone to control the monster, use it as a threat to become the only Hogwarts’ lord. His only goal is power and he had the advantage of being the only one with the map.”

“Ok, we have to defeat Riddle, but then what?” Harry asked Dumbledore again. “We would still need the stone.”

“Then I would go after it” Dumbledore answered, still calm. “This crew has not signed up for the dangers of the Blue Stone path, Mr. Potter, and I assure you they are greater than the ones that come with fighting against Tom’s crew”

“This is fucked up” Ron commented. Harry had to agree.

“So now what?” He asked the man he called Captain, but was not sure really deserved said title anymore. “What’s the plan?”

“To set course to the Stone, I’d say” Draco answered.

“I wasn’t fucking speaking to you, Malfoy” Harry told the blond. “I still don’t trust you”

“I’m afraid we’ll have to, Mr. Potter.” Dumbledore told him. “Mr. Malfoy is the only one with the map.”

“But what if he’s lying?!” Ron argued “What if he leads us to our doom?!”

“It’s a risk for us to take, Mr. Weasly.” Dumbledore said and his tone was final. “I’ll understand if you prefer not to participate on this particular journey”

Harry would give anything to be able to wipe the smirk off Malfoy’s face.

That trip would, most definitely, be long.


	4. Draco saving everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco became friends instead of enimies. Draco developed a crush for Harry, but didn't tell him.   
> In this scene, they were cornered by a bunch of Death Eaters and Draco has to do something to save them since there's no other way out (because reasons ok, don't ask)

Draco was, in all honesty, ready to die.

It wasn’t that he wanted to die (because he really, _really_ didn’t), but sometimes acceptance really was the only way out. So, Draco was ready to die, he was ready to give his life up if that meant Harry would be able to save the whole Wizarding World. By Salazar, that was so unslytherin of him. Years and years of calling Potter a dumb, reckless Gryffindor and then being dumb and reckless himself. Harry would never let him live that down.

If he survived the next couple of minutes, that was, which he probably wouldn’t, so whatever.

“Stupefy!” Draco yelled.

The Death Eaters that hadn’t been made aware of his presence by that scream were as soon as their comrades were thrown to the wall by the force of the spell.

“What are you doing?!” Harry hissed-shouted at him.

“Buying you time” Draco didn’t look at Harry as he spoke. Instead, he looked at Granger as he dodged a spell from the group of Death Eaters approaching “Don’t let him follow me” He told the girl. Hermione hesitated for a second, but she nodded.

 _Good,_ Draco thought, _It’ll be worth it._

“Impedimenta!” He screamed, that gave him a second.

Draco turned to Harry, ignored the pain on those green eyes, and kissed his sweaty forehead.

“I love you” He said, even though that was definitely not the time to confess. “And I’m very sorry”

“Draco!” Harry screamed, but Hermione was quick to shut him up. Ron helped her quickly and they dragged their friend to the exit.

“I’m sorry” He said again. “Stupefy!” He shouted again, but now his wand was aimed at the rocks over the passage.

They fell. It wouldn’t be much for the many Death Eaters that were ready to follow, but that was why Draco was there: to slow them down.

Draco was ready to die, because for Harry he would do anything.


	5. Draco saving everyone again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco have been dating in secret for years. When the war started, Draco decided to become a spy for the light. Harry was the only one who knew.

It was disfigured, red and swollen and honestly disgusting, but Draco would recognize Harry’s face anywhere. The young Malfoy had longed to see that face again for so long, but never like that, not at his home with the threat of the Dark Lord arriving at any second to take his lover’s life away.

“So?” Aunt Bella pressed “Is it Harry Potter?”

Harry’s eyes stared at him, pleading. Draco knew exactly what he had to do.

He laughed. The occupants of the room stared at him in various degrees of confusion.

“Oh, dear” Draco said with a smirk “This is not Harry Potter” He said, tone light as if he was telling a joke in the Common Room. “This poor folk is just one of Potter’s many followers, probably guilt tripped into pretending to be Potter himself to buy the real one time and keep us occupied.” He turned to look at Weasley and Granger “I don’t think these are even his real friends”

“How can you be so sure?” Greyback argued, taking a step forward. Draco tried his best not to flinch. “He looks like Harry bloody Potter to me.”

“But you can’t be sure, can you?” Draco argued back. “That’s why you called me, because I know Potter better than anyone here.” He looked around the room “So, I’m telling you: this is not Harry Potter.”

“Then who is it?” Greyback pressed. It was clear he was getting angry.

“Give me an hour alone with them and I’ll be pleased to find out.” Draco answered back, looking at the trio with what he hoped was a look of excitement.

“Oh, no, you don’t!” Greyback, clearly furious now, shouted. “I caught them! Potter or not, they are mine to play with!”

“Fenrir!” Aunt Bella interrupted. She was looking at Draco with what seemed to be a proud glint in her eyes. “Little Draco here seems to have finally grown some balls, I will not let this opportunity pass.” She smiled. It was creepy. “ Let him have some fun, you can deal with what’s left.”

“But-” Greyback tried to argue.

“Be quiet!” Aunt Bella shouted back. “Go help Draco bring them to his room”

If the situation wasn’t so tense, Draco would have sighed from relief. The walk to his room was quiet, save from Greyback’s grumbling.

“I’m stay right here” The werewolf told Draco as they arrived at the boy’s room “Wanna make sure you don’t kill ‘em before I have my fucking turn”

“Whatever may please you” Draco waved his hand at the man. He turned to the tree teens in front of him. Slowly, he took his wand out of his robe. “We shall begin, huh?” He asked them.

Without tearing his eyes from Harry’s, he moved the wand. 

“Petrificus Totalus” He said.

Greyback’s body fell to the ground with a thud.

“Scream” He told Harry.

The boy complied. Draco smiled and moved the wand again.

“I hope you are not too hurt” He told the boy.

The scream sounded again, although a bit different then the first time.

“I’m clearly in pain” Harry said with what tried to be a smile.

“You are insufferable, I hope you are aware” Draco told him with a huff as he undid the ties on Harry’s hands “What kind of dumb hero manages to get himself captured?”

“I knew you would save me” Harry smiled, moving his face up.

“I’m not kissing you with your face like this, Potter” Draco scrunched up his nose. “I don’t like you that much”

“I’m hurt” Harry pouted.

“Just what the ever loving fuck is going on?” Weasley finally snapped.

“Long story” Harry told him as he untied his hands. Draco did the same for Hermione. “I’ll explain as we leave.” He turned to Draco “Will you be coming with us?”

“I’m definitely compromised, so yeah” Draco answered. “Wipe that happy look out of you face, I’m not sure I’ve got everything yet”

“You’ve got enough, I’m sure” Harry got up and offered Draco a hand. “Shall we?”

Draco, despite his better judgment, smiled.


End file.
